Hard to say but I love you
by Kyoyaxoxo467
Summary: A sweet romantic story of Hikaru and Kyoya! There's also a bit of other pairing in this like Ryuga x Selen and Nile x Karina (OC), but is mainly Kyoya x Hikaru. Rated T for brief sexuality. VOTE FOR MY POLL, I AM GONNA DO A ONE-SHOT ABOUT THE ONE THAT RECEIVES THE MOST VOTES!
1. But could he really be the one?

**Wales: When am I ever gonna tell Sophie!?**

**Me: Just go tell her, ****loverboy!Now do the disclaimer already!**

**Wales: *sigh* Kyoyaxoxo467 does not own Metal fight beyblade!**

Hikaru was walking home after finishing her work at the WBBA. She was so confused! She knew she had strong feelings torward someone, but she couldn't figure out who.

"Ginga? No he's with Madoka. Wales? No Sophie's crushing on him", Hikaru said to herself.

"Tsubasa? No, definently not my type. Masamune? Yuck! Why did I even think of him! Kyoya? … I actually don't know… I mean he doesn't have feelings or anything torwards ANYONE! Does he? But he's a loner!", Hikaru loudly whispered to herself.

Hikaru sighed.

She kept walking. _Only about .2 miles left_

The sun was now setting.

Not seeing where she was going, she bumped into someone. Both fell to the ground

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hikaru quickly said picking up her papers.

The stranger helped her get up, and once they were both standing, they were staring at each other. Hikaru was lost in his sky blue eyes…

"Next time, watch where you going", the leone user said a little rudely. Hikaru suddenly realized that she was staring at him and jumped a little when she heard his voice.

The two parted ways.

Hikaru thought while opening her front door. _But could he really be one? The one I've fallen for? Could it really be Kyoya?_

**Wales: Sophie is CRUSHING on ME!? OMG! I gotta go tell her! *puts on puppy eyes* Will you pleeeeeeaase write a story about me and Soph?**

**Me: First of all, when did you start calling her Soph? Only me, Mei Mei, Hikaru, Madoka and I can call her that! Second, fine I'll write a story about you two, ONLY for Sophie because she likes you.**

**Wales: WOOT! WOOT!**


	2. Talking to Madoka

**Me: Today we have a special guest! It is Ginga Hugane!**

**Ginga: Where's my triple beef burger?! You said you'd give me one!**

**Me: You ACTUALLY fell for it? I just wanted you to-**

**Ginga: GIMME MY BURGER! NOW!**

**Me: O-o Okkkkkayy? Jenna, get him a triple beef burger! On one condition, Ginga, say the disclaimer.**

**Ginga: Alright, Kyoyaxoxo467 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade**

The next morning, Hikaru stopped by to see Madoka at the bey pit. Today was Hikaru's day off from work.

"Hey Madoka", Hikaru said casually.

"Hey Hikaru! I just finished polishing up Ginga's bey", Madoka said brightly. "I'll go get some of the tacos I made!"

Hikaru could still remember the night before. The way his pine green hair was totally gravity defying, those nice blue eyes you could get lost in, those scars under his eyes, The way his face glowed in the sun…

"Earth to HIKARU?", Madoka said for the 10th time.

"Huh?"

"You seem to be lost in thought" said Madoka while handing Hikaru a taco. Hikaru started eating it slowly.

"Yeah. I know. I actually came here to hang with you and talk about it. Do you have time?"

"I always have time for girl talk!" Madoka winked at her friend.

"It's just.. I think I've fallen for somebo-"

"Whooooo? You've GOT to tell me!" Madoka exclaimed

"I-I I think I've umm fallen for Kyoya.." _Man, was that really hard to say?_

"Aww, that's very cute! I'm sure he likes you too!"

"I'm not sure though, like I mean, isn't he a loner?" Hikaru sighed

"True but he must have feelings"

"I better get going, I have some extra work to do Ryo gave me as 'extra credit' Bye Madoka! I hope we can talk soon though!" Hikaru was feeling a lot better since she talked about it with someone.

"Bye!" said Madoka as Hikaru went out the door

Hikaru looked up at the sky… _Kyoya, with sky blue eyes, _she thought.


	3. Talking to Nile

**Me: Hey what's up KyoyaxHikaru fans?**

**Ryuga: ALL HAIL THE DRAGON EMPEROR!**

**Me: and there goes Ryuga.. and no don't hail to him please unless he does the disclaimer... GET IT DONE ALREADY RYUGA AND I LOVE YOUR ABS IN METAL FUSION!**

**Ryuga: PERVERT! And here's the disclaimer, Kyoyaxoxo467 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me: Awwwwww he's sooooooo adorable when he's calm!**

**Ryuga: WHATTTTT!? ME CALM!? THATS JUST NOT POSSIBLE! (screams so loud that his shirt rips off)**

**Me: (snaps a pic of his abs) I'm adding this to my album and titling it "Ryuga's abs". Hehehehehe**

**Me: And once again, Kyoyaxoxo467 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**With Kyoya:**

It was the afternoon, Kyoya was sitting down and drinking some coffee at the coffee shop.

_Her amythest eyes… just beautiful, her tanned face, like an angel. Why do I even love her? She'll never like me back. Plus, she's beautiful enough to probably already have a boyfriend. _* Sigh *

Kyoya looked around the shop to see if Nile had come. Sure enough, Nile had just got his cake pop. J Nile went and sat down across Kyoya.

"So why did you call me here?" Nile asked curiously.

Kyoya sighed. It really wasn't easy for him to admit that he like a girl. Hikaru. He is the ferocious lion, right?

Most people would think he's a loner, but actually, inside that wasn't true. Kyoya had many feelings that if he would just express it, everyone would call him emotional. But Kyoya didn't want the image of an 'emotional teen'.

He just wanted Hikaru. He wanted only Hikaru. So many other girls had asked him to be their boyfriend. Even the most popular ones. But he declined everything, because he could only see Hikaru.

"Don't you dare tell anyone, but I-I-"

"You like Hikaru?"

Kyoya looked shocked. "How did _you_ know?"

"Simple, you always seem distracted, your always stealing glances at Hikaru, you even compliment her, dude! Do you really think its not obvious!? But I think only I've noticed it, don't worry" Nile said to his best friend.

"I guess that's true, I've liked ever since we met, ever since I saw her face, and when she got hurt when Ryuga almost literally killed her, my heart broke. And I've never said this to anyone but… when I saw her at the hospital when I was alone, I kissed her, while she was sleeping." Kyoya looked down

"You KISSED Hikaru WITHOUT her knowing!?" Nile eyes were literally coming out of his sockets.

"DUDE QUIET THE FU*K DOWN" Kyoya said loudly. By now they had caught attention of a few customers.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that" Nile looked guilty

"It's fine"

"Well I gotta go, battle you later sometime, k?

"Yeah sure. Whatev. I'm leaving too."

Both of them left and went to their own apartment, which was right next to each other!

**With Hikaru:**

Hikaru was laying on her bed. It was past 10 Pm. She was just lying on

her bed thinking about Kyoya.

_Would he ever love me back? Does he already have a_

_girlfriend? Why would he like me out of all the prettier girls there are_

_in the world? Does he have feelings for me?_

Hikaru was so stressed on these questions. She loved Kyoya so much.

She just wanted to have a chance to talk to him in private. She usually never got to since Nile and Benkei were always around Kyoya. She wished upon a star that Kyoya would call her this night.

She flopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes for 5 minutes. That's when she got a text message

_Meet me at Bey Park at sharply 11:30 – Kyoya _

Hikaru couldn't believe. The great and powerful Kyoya actually wanted

to see her?

Hikaru was already picking out her best casual clothes

already.

**At 11:15 PM**

Hikaru put on some makeup, some foundation, concealer, mascara, tad bit of natural colored eyeshadow and blush. Some natural pink lipstick too. Gosh, did she want to look good for Kyoya. She usually only wore a bit a concealer and

blush on normal days.

Hikaru wanted to look extra good for Kyoya

Hikaru checked her clock. _11:20 I'll have enough time to walk to the _

_park to meet Kyoya there, perfect._

Hikaru rushed out the door and ran to the park, and as soon as she

got there, she spotted Kyoya. But then she spotted someone else too.

No, it wasn't just someone else, it was her ex, Hyoma, having a

physical fight with Kyoya.

_Oh no, this can't be good_

Hikaru did the only thing she could to stop Hyoma. She pulled out aquario. She hadn't used Aquario in months, but she always carried aquario around for good luck.

"Let it rip!"

Storm Aquario sent Hyoma flying. Hyoma became unconscious.

"Kyoya! Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Just fine, I could've handled it myself, but thanks", Kyoya replied.

"Why did you call me here?"


	4. Admitting to You

**Hey guys! I finally got to update! Here's chapter 4!**

**Kyoyaxoxo467 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade**

**Kyoya's POV:**

I had no clue what to say to that. I thought it would be easy to tell her,

but it was a lot easier said than done. I even thought of star gazing with her…

"I-I just wanted to battle you" I stuttered the first thing that came

to my mind._ I'm such an idiot! I love Hikaru so why can't I just tell her?_

_I mean, yolo, right?_

**Hikaru's POV:**

I could feel my heart breaking.

_This is why he called me out in the middle of the night!? To battle!?_

_I thought maybe we could star gaze or something. Pfft. What the heck_

_was I thinking?! Kyoya wanting to star gaze with me?_

I felt like crying, right in front of him. But I can't show my tears

in front of him. _He'll think I'm weak._

"You just wanted to battle?" I said sadly. "We could've just battled in the morning you know?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

**Normal POV:**

A tear escaped Hikaru's eye.

After all, she had dressed in her sparkly NEW black muscle tee, her NEW white shorts, and her sandals. For him.

Hikaru turned her back to Kyoya and started walking back torwards her apartment building. She was silently crying.

Kyoya wanted to grab her hand, wipe away her tears, and kiss her. But he couldn't. He could only watch as she walked away.

So, with that, Kyoya walked back to his apartment building.

But what they didn't know, was that Hyoma was clenching his fist saying

"Hikaru will be mine, that stupid Tategami boy aint getting anywhere near my girl"

**The next morning: **

Hikaru couldn't wake up. She felt sick. She spent all morning crying.

Ryo began to wonder where Hikaru was, so he sent Madoka out to get see if Hikaru was at her place.

Madoka knocked on Hikaru's door gently.

Hikaru opened the door. "Come in" She sniffled.

Madoka saw that Hikaru's eyes were all puffy and red.

They both sat on the couch. Madoka wondered whether or not to ask what happened to her best friend.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes Madoka?"

"You don't seem very well"

"Yeah I know" Hikaru said gloomily. She went on explaining what she thought would happen yesterday night but what actually did.

"Aw, Hikaru." Madoka gave her best friend a hug.

"If you don't mind though, is it okay if I have some time alone?" Hikaru asked.

"No prob" Madoka smiled and left.

Hikaru then took a shower and got ready to go to the park.

She was out the door and walking down the streets. Hikaru suddenly felt two hands on her waist pulling her.

"Who are you?" Hikaru said suspiciously while trying to get out of the

person's grasp.

"Oh babe, you know very well who I am, I'm your boyfriend, Hyoma"

Hikaru eyes grew big. She pushed Hyoma away.

"I don't need you in my life, Hyoma!" she screamed at him. "I don't' like guys who cheat! And we were done like 2 months ago after I saw making out with that half-naked girl!"

"Oh come on! That was just a long kiss! You know I can kiss other

girls while dating!" Hyoma smirked. He tried to grab Hikaru's hands

again but she swatted his hand away.

"THIS IS WHY YOU'RE A CHEATER, YOU BASTARD!" Hikaru shouted at him.

"NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hikaru ran away as far as she could. She didn't even know where she was running, but when she looked up, she saw the old warehouse where the Face Hunters

used to hang out. And she knew the warehouse was quite long running distance. She'd have to take a cab home.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?" A stranger's voice said. It was actually none other than Kyoya.

"Kyoya? I'm actually lost" Hikaru admitted. "But I'll get going" she sighed remembering last night.

Kyoya grabbed Hikaru's hand and held it. The tiniest blush appeared on Kyoya's

face.

**Hikaru's POV:**

I felt a soft but firm hand grab my hand. I turned around and blushed.

Kyoya was holding my hand. _Oh man, oh man, oh man! He's holding my hand!_

**Normal POV:**

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?" Hikaru asked

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time"

"Yes, what is it, Kyoya?"

"I-

**This will put some suspense in the story! Until next time, folks!**


	5. I said it, I do love you

**Hey! I'm starting to get busy with school starting and all but I'll try to update. Sometimes I work at like 4 AM to write a chapter because I love you guyzzz so much. Thanks for the great reviews too! Without further ado, here's chapter 5! I, Kyoyaxoxo467, do not own Metal Fight Beyblade**

**Kyoya POV:**

"I-

_Wait what am I saying__**? **__I shouldn't tell her first, she may not like me. I'm gonna ask her._

"Umm, Kyoya? You didn't finish what you were saying?" Hikaru said to me.

I was still holding her hand.

"Yeah, and I wanted to ask you, do you like me?" I said looking at her straight in the eye while she was looking down once I asked her. I could see a deep blush on her face.

**Hikaru's POV:**

_Should I tell him?... Well I guess its now or never…_

"Kyoya?..." This time I looked him straight in the eye. I could somehow see a blush on his face. _Damn his eyes! So blue! _"Are you asking me this because you like me?"

**Normal POV:**

Kyoya looked away this time.

"I asked you first Hikaru"

"Yes Kyoya I-I love you" _Did I actually just tell him?_

Kyoya smiled. Not one of those fake smiles or those devious smirks. A real

smile was on his face.

"You know what Hikaru? I love you too?"

"You… you do?" Hikaru moved closer to him while

he placed a hand on her cheek.

Their faces were so close, their foreheads were touching. Hikaru knew

what was gonna happen next.

Kyoya put both of this arms around her waist and closed the gap

between their lips.

This kiss was warm, passionate, and with most of all, with love. Hikaru was a little surprised when he kissed her, both closed her eyes and kissed him back. She put both her arms on Kyoya's shoulder's and one of her hands was going through Kyoya's pine green hair.

Hikaru opened her mouth a little so Kyoya could put his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues danced around each other. Hikaru moaned a little.

Both were exhausted so they pulled apart, but were hugging.

"I love you, Kyoya"

"I love you too Hikaru"

Kyoya pulled away first and gave Hikaru a determined look.

"What's up with Hyoma and him saying he wants you?"

Hikaru sighed. They both walked over to the bench.

"It goes like this…" Hikaru started telling him the story.

_Flashback_

_Hikaru was at the movies with her friends, Sophie, Mei Mei, and Madoka. It was in the middle of the movie and Hikaru went to go fill up her popcorn box. _

_She went out of the theater. That's when she met Hyoma. Ginga and Hyoma were entering the movie theater after they had just got their snacks._

_"Hey there Hikaru!" Ginga had said _

_"Hey Ginga. And who's your friend?" Hikaru said glancing at Hyoma. Hikaru was secretly crushing on him, even though they had just seen each other for the first time._

_"This is Hyoma, my childhood friend. Hyoma meet Hikaru. Hikaru meet Hyoma!" Ginga said excitedly. "Come on Hyoma, lets go to the theater."_

_"Yeah yeah, you go on ahead Ginga, I'll meet you there" Hyoma said._

_"OK!"_

_One Ginga was gone Hyoma suddenly kissed Hikaru. It was a short kiss, lasted only 3 seconds._

_Hikaru blushed madly._

_"I know you love me, babe" Hyoma said seductively._

_"Oh you know I do" Hikaru smirked and said in the same way he did._

_Hyoma and Hikaru went outside and Hyoma pushed Hikaru to a wall and kissed with her nonstop. Hikaru was moaning as he was massaging her breasts._

_A month later, things were still going right. Hikaru loved Hyoma, but Hyoma started cheating on her._

_Hyoma was shirtless with another girl who was stripped down to her bra and undie. They were making out on the couch with Hyoma on top of her._

_Hikaru opened the door, "Hyoma are you th-" Hikaru couldn't believe her eyes. Hyoma was making out with another girl literally naked. Tears immediately went down Hikaru's face. Hyoma just smirked at her and continued on with his 'bussiness' with the other girl._

_Hikaru left and never looked back. It took her days to get over him, but eventually, she did._

_End of flashback_

"Kyoya? You won't do that to me right? You really truly love me?" Hikaru said while laying on Kyoya's chest.

"Really Hikaru? Do you ever think I would do that?" Kyoya chuckled a bit while Hikaru gave a playful slap on Kyoya's arm. "Ow! Hikaru! And yes, I really truly love you."

Both of them smiled as Kyoya hugged her and ruffled her hair.

Two people were watching them with closely.

**Oooooooh I wonder who that could be? JK, I already know most of my plot. I usually dream about this story so I can flow through it smoothly and type what I dreamt. I actually wanted to start writing this because I fell in love with all the stories about Yo-yo and Hippity-Hop XD Buuuuuhhh- bye now! And just so you know, THE STORY IS NOOOOOOTTTT DONE!**


	6. Selen's flashback

**So sorry I didn't get to update! I've been busy with school work now that summer is over! Here's chapter 6!**

Selen couldn't believe her eyes. After all this, Kyoya decided to be with Hikaru?

"I told him it was a freakin' accident… but it wasn't really… I guess" Selen whispered to herself.

_But I'm prettier and more popular than her! Ugh! I WILL get revenge on Hikaru! Just… somehow…_

_Flashback_

_Selen and Kyoya were walking down the hallway at school talking. They weren't friends or anything, but somehow they managed to chat with each other._

_"Hey Kyoya?"_

_Kyoya looked at Selen when she stopped in the hallway._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Um, look, I kind of um-you know-_

_"Like me? Is that why you started a conversation with me, Selen?" Kyoya stepped forward to Selen._

_Selen looked down. "No-I mean yes- I mean-" Selen sighed._

_The bell rang. Students were rushing through the hallway._

_"Got to go, Selen. We'll finish this conversation later"_

_"Oh okay.."_

_The next week_

_Kyoya stopped by at Selen's house._

_"Hey Selen, sorry I couldn't talk to you. I've been busy shredding my homework"_

_Selen laughed. _

_"Shredding your homework?" Selen giggled a bit. "Now that the Kyoya I know" And silently in her head, she said _And love.

_ "Come on in, yo-yo"_

_"Hey! don't call me yo-yo, I'm not some toy you can play with!" Kyoya gave her a playful but cold glare._

_Selen couldn't help but laugh._

_"It's not funny Selen!"_

_Kyoya tackled Selen until both of them were on the floor. Kyoya was sitting on Selen. Their faces were so close. Selen was blushing. And so close that Selen could steal a kiss._

_And with that, she did. The kiss was short but breathtaking. Kyoya was startled and surprised, but soon closed his eyes and kissed her back._

_Selen pulled away first._

_"I'm sorry Kyoya"_

_"That's okay, I enjoyed it" Kyoya said with a naughty smirk, still sitting on Selen._

_Selen bit Kyoya's ear lightly which sent shivers down Kyoya's back, but he enjoyed it._

_"Sorry to break it to you Kyoya, but my dad will be back here in like 10 minutes."_

_"No prob, let's do this again some other time" he said with a smirk._

_"Later Yo-yo!" Selen called out as he went out the door._

_Some time late (like in 2 weeks)…._

_Selen met a guy in detention. Kyoya was absent that day, so he didn't show up there. _

_His name was Hyoma. Selen just ADORED him, more than she liked Kyoya._

_"Alright, class, detention is officially over! Get out or I'm calling your parents who will beat the shit out of you!" The teacher said._

_Selen left, but someone stopped her and helf her hand._

_"Name's Hyoma, saw you staring at me" Hyoma gave her a mix between a smirk and smile._

_Selen smiled back and blushed. "Name's Selen"_

_Hyoma pulled her closer and Selen blushed more._

_Selen suddenly felt lips pressed against her. Just as she was about to kiss back and close her eyes.-_

_"Selen?" The voice was ear piercing to Selen's ear. _Oh no, _she thought._

_"Ky-Kyoya?" Selen pulled away from Hyoma while Hyoma just smirked at Kyoya._

_"I was just on my way to get some papers from the office and I see THIS!?"_

_"Kyoya I can exp-_

_"No need to, Selen, you just explained to me your cheating on me."_

_"Oh.. Kyoya.." Selen whimpered. Kyoya walked away angry, but happy he found out before they got deep in their relationship.._

_"Hey babe" Hyoma smiled at Selen "you still got me, right?"_

_Selen loved Hyoma but… what about Kyoya? _

_Selen smiled and went along with what he said_

_"Yes I still have you, Hyoma, you're the best guy I ever met"_

_They started kissing again outside of the school. The truth was, Selen didn't even like Hyoma anymore, not after what he had done. She was only doing this because she was afraid. _

_Selen was afraid Hyoma would hurt her._

_She was afraid he would rape her._

_She was afraid he would kill her if she didn't listen to him._

_She went along with everything she said._

_But, she did ask Kyoya once more after a while, if he wanted to still be with her, but Kyoya pushed her away. Out of his way. Out of his life. He hated Selen now. But what Selen didn't know was that Koya was falling for a new girl, Hikaru._

_Selen then broke up with Hyoma, but he didn't do any of the things Selen thought he would do if she broke up with him. He just… moved on like their 'relationship' didn't even exist_

_End of flashback_

Someone tapped on Selen's shoulder. Selen looked behind her and when she saw who it was, she was gaping and turned around fully.

"You?"

**Hey guys! This is it! And someone requested a bit of a lemon. I can try to fit that into the story but all I can tell you is that it wont happen immediately. All I can say is I'll try! Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means so much! I really wante to update for you guys since I hadn't in a long time so yeahhhh. Buh-bye, now! And one note, the girl Hikaru saw making out with Hyoma at his place was Selen. so just so you guys know that. Now buh-bye!**


	7. Ryuga x Selen Happiness

**Me: Attention! Attention! There will be a bit Selen x Ryuga! OMG I HAVENT UPDATED FOR LIKE 3 WEEKS! NOOOOO! And in my stories, there is always various pairings I like to switch around :P**

**Selen: * blushing * I-I'm paired with the lovable idot?**

**Me: Yesh you are! You ARE paired with the lovable idiot**

**Selen: Kyoyaxoxo467 does not own metal fight Beyblade.**

"Well dur it's me!" Hyoma said, then loked down guiltily. "I'm sorry, for everything…"

"After what you've DONE to me, bastard? You think I'll forgive you!? You took Kyoya away from me, and now he's with Hikaru!" Selen was furious

"Yes… I know, I saw, and I don't want you to forgive me, I want you to help me." Hyoma said.

"Help… you?" Now Selen was confused. She should help him, but she shouldn't forgive him. _How confusing is that?_

Hyoma chuckled. "I'll help you get Kyoya, you help me get Hikaru. Deal?" He held out his hand.

Selen hesitated. She wasn't sure where this was going. As for as she knew, Hyoma stole Kyoya from her, and now he wants her to not forgive, help him get Hikaru back, and in return, she would get Kyoya back.

Selen pushed him away and sighed.

"I'm not gonna steal Kyoya from Hikaru like you stole Kyoya from me. I just want Kyoya to be happy, that's all. I don't want Hikaru to feel the pain I did." Selen said with a slight smile on her face watching Hikaru and Kyoya hugging.

"I'll get going, I guess" Hyoma walked away.

Back to Hikaru and Kyoya

"Kyoya? I have to go, I have some things to do" Hikaru sighed.

"Promise me you'll see me tomorrow? At the BeyArena Mall?

"Yeah! Totally!" Hikaru promised. Hikaru pecked his cheek and left.

Kyoya was still sitting there on the bench, thinking about the day's events.

He never felt this happy before. Hikaru brought light into his world. The way she had kissed him, he felt a connection with her. Like they were meant to together. They _are _meant to be together.

"Kyoya?" Selen's voice sent shivers down Kyoya. He hated her with every hate cell possible. But, Hyoma he hated even more.

Kyoya stood and face Selen.

"What do you want?" Kyoya said rudely.

"I don't expect you to take me back, and don't, I don't deserve you, but, could you listen to me?"

"I don't have time for-

"Kyoya I'm sorry! That wasn't meant to happen. He just kissed me! I didn't mean to kiss him! I just thought maybe we could forget about it, maybe just be acquaintances, no more. Please Kyoya?" By now Selen was crying.

Kyoya ran his hand though his hair.

"Fine, but if you do anything to me and Hikaru, your gonna be sorry", Kyoya walked away.

"Thanks Kyoya," Selen whispered happily. She knew she couldn't interrupt Hikaru and Kyoya's relationship.

With Ryuga

"Dude no way! Selen asked for you to forgive her?"

Kyoya, Ryuga, and Nile were the frozen yogurt shop.

"Yeah, I did. She did look honest."

"Tch, she thinks she's really hot and has the greatest body" Ryuga said slightly blushing while thinking of Selen's body. Kyoya and Nile noticed immediately and smirked.

"I don't think it's just her who thinks that" Nile smirked and took some of his cheesecake-flavored fro-yo on his spoon and ate some.

"Oh shut up, will ya!" Ryuga slammed his fist down at the glass table.

Kyoya and Nile jerked back, as if frightened.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Kyoya said.

Ryuga was pissed off.

"Hey guys" Selen had just entered through the shop's door and walked up to the guys.

"Hey Selen, and Ryuga here thinks y-

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DUDE!" This time Ryuga was ready to strangle Nile.

"Umm, is there some thing I should now?" Selen felt pretty awkward now.

This time Kyoya spoke, and he wasn't interrupted.

"Ryuga here thinks you have a hot body" Kyoya smirked. Nile spit out some of his fro-yo and started laughing like crazy.

Ryuga turned red and looked at Selen, who's face was turning red, then quickly turned away.

"Okay, I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"But…(laughing) you thought (laughing) it!" Nile said while uncontrollably laughed

That made Selen blush harder.

"I-I-I'm leaving right now" Selen said nervously. Selen went out the door and started walking away. _Does Ryuga really like me, or does he like me body? _Selen shuddered.

"Wait, Selen!" Ryuga ran after her. Selen kept walking, even though she heard his voice.

Ryuga finally caught up with her. He put his hand on Selen's shoulder and made her turn around.

"YOU PERV!" Selen playfully said, but meant it in a way.

"Hey, hey. I never said that. But I heard you like me." Ryuga smirked, he didn't actually hear that, but he wanted to see of Selen liked him back.

Selen blushed.

"How did you know?" Selen said blushing looking down.

"That doesn't really matter know, does it?" Ryuga said while coming closer to her.

"Wait Ryuga!" Selen said suddenly. "Just-just promise me you won't treat me like your dog! Promise you actually love me."

Ryuga still came closer to her and was inches away from her face.

"I think I know how to show to the promise"

Ryuga sealed their lips together. Selen kissed back.

It was the best 5 minutes of Selen and Ryuga's life. There was no turning back. There was the love of each other to push them back into each other's arms. They were exhausted by the end of their kiss.

"Your lips taste like fro-yo!" Selen complained and teased Ryuga.

Nile and Kyoya were watching them from a distance.

"I knew this would happen!" Nile said.

Kyoya faced Nile.

"Next is your turn" Kyoya smirked.


End file.
